


i dream of you

by HelmetParty



Category: Rise of Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mini, TRoS Spoilers, yeah im crying so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Rey is left with half of a soul and dreams of what could have been.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	i dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bitter and yes I cried while writing this.  
> Snapchat: jasperjordann, hmu and lets cry about Reylo.  
> Also to note: longer fics coming asap, just wanted to get reylo feels out. I have so many unfinished reylo fics ffs

She sees it. Hands holding, gentle water and skin brushing against skin. She can almost feel the sensation of his hand on hers, eyes piercing with nothing but adoration and sadness.

She would be lying if she hadn't felt this connection to him for some time.

The wind blows gently on her, her arms wrapping around his waist, holding him like he was suddenly going to slip away from her forever. "Rey," she hears him whisper with such gentleness. "Rey."

Her eyes open softly with the call of her name. It's still night outside as she lazily looks up towards the sky, stars and planets twinkling in the distance. Even now, she can still feel the warmth of his lips upon hers.

It's a bittersweet sadness, coupled with a happiness for what could have been. Her soul is incomplete; she grabs at her chest to try to ease the aching pain, the longing for what she was _so close_ to having, but nothing could soothe it.

"Ben," she whispers back into the nothing, to nobody in particular. A smile crosses her teary face, and despite it all - the losses, the death and violence, she feels weightless.

She closes her eyes and tries to memorize his face.


End file.
